Iron Armor
Basic Information Iron Armor is the 3rd tier armor in Creativerse. With a complete set of Iron Armor equipped, your player character will have a defense rating of 280 points. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn. It will merely provide defense points, while you can select Costumes parts (some of which look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. In Creativerse, armor protects your player-character from the impact of physical hits from Creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, all 4 Iron Armor parts can be crafted for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Iron Armor parts can rarely be found in Diamond Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in darkness on Corrupted Blocks, mainly on the Corruption layer deep underground. How to unlock the crafting recipes The crafting recipes for all pieces of Iron Armor can be unlocked by crafting or obtaining their respective Obsidian Armor parts. So either crafting or finding an Obsidian Breastplate will unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Breastplates. Obsidian Breastplates can be crafted after crafting Leather Breastplates from a starting recipe. Following the same principle, crafting or finding Obsidian Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Armguards, crafting or finding Obsidian Leggings will unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Leggings and crafting or finding an Obsidian Pauldron will unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Pauldrons. Obsidian Breastplates, Obsidian Armguards, Obsidian Leggings and Obsidian Pauldrons are rather rare findings in Iron Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in dark places on Lava layer blocks. Obsidian Armor parts are also rare drops from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas and rare random pet-harvests from common blue Keepas after taming them and feeding them their exact favorite type of Food. Other than that, Obsidian Armor parts can occasionally be found in Ghost Loot bags that are dropped by Ghost Creatures that spawn at night only during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign - the seasonal Halloween event-month. Even more often, Obsidian Armor parts can be found in Haunted Ghost Treasure chests of all 3 tiers that will appear as a reward after successfully completing Idol Events, and even occasionally in Ghost Loot bags that are sometimes dropped by (not all) Idol Event Creatures. Haunted Idols, Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols that initiate Idol Events can be obtained for ca. one month around Halloween or can be bought as a content of block kits for Blueprints made by players in the Steam workshop. Since October 24th 2018, Obsidian Armor parts can be pet-harvested from Soulkeepas that appear only for Idol Events and can be tamed now. These Creatures do not drop any armor parts when being killed though. To actually unlock the crafting recipes, you'll have to click on all the according crafting recipes for the Iron Armor parts in your Crafting Menu after obtaining/crafting their Obsidian counterpart. How to craft Iron Armor parts can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after their crafting recipes have been unlocked for free. Select their crafting recipes and collect their "ingredients" - you can track crafting recipes on your screen like you can track quests. * Iron Breastplates provide 120 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Obsidian Breastplates. Crafting 1 Iron Breastplate requires 3 Iron Bars, 2 Warmworm Teeth, 2 Feral Pigsy Furs, 2 Obsidian Rods and 2x Twines. * Iron Armguards provide 40 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Obsidian Armguards. Crafting 1x Iron Armguards requires 1 Iron Bar, 2 Warmworm Teeth, 2 Feral Pigsy Furs, 2 Obsidian Rods and 2x Twines. * Iron Leggings provide 40 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Obsidian Leggings. Crafting 1x Iron Leggings requires 2 Iron Bars, 2 Warmworm Teeth, 2 Feral Pigsy Furs, 2 Obsidian Rods and 2x Twines. * Iron Pauldrons provide 80 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Obsidian Pauldrons. Crafting 1 Iron Pauldron requires 2 Iron Bars, 2 Warmworm Teeth, 2 Feral Pigsy Furs, 2 Obsidian Rods and 2x Twines. Crafting a full Iron Armor set will require 8 Iron Bars, 8 Warmworm Teeth, 8 Feral Pigsy Furs, 8 Obsidian Rods and 8x Twines. Crafting or obtaining Iron armor parts will unlock the crafting recipes for their respective armor parts of Diamond Armor. So Iron Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Armguards and so forth. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Iron Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Iron Will". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Obsidian Dreams". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded by 20 Iron Bars, 1 Iron Sword and 1 placeable Obsidian Treasure Chest; and this quest will also add to the Armorer Badge. Completion of this quest will then unlock the quest "Diamond in the Rough". How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Equipment Category:Quest Objectives Category:Treasure